


3 Words 8 Letters

by AgeOfAmbreigns (FlyingMonkey)



Series: Ambreigns One Shots [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 5 + 1 times, Declarations Of Love, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Not Kayfabe Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingMonkey/pseuds/AgeOfAmbreigns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since that first time Roman accidentally said those three words Dean had been determined to say them back, but each time he found some sort of obstacle.</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>Five times Roman says I love you and one time Dean says I love you back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 Words 8 Letters

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to write this thing for months! LOL But here it is. I hope you guys like it :)

The first time it happened they were walking backstage after having won a tag team match. They were sore and tired, but Dean was already thinking of all the ways he wanted to celebrate while Roman was excitedly rambling on and on about the match.

“... that’s one of the reasons why I love you so much you’re always there when I need you...” Dean stopped walking abruptly after hearing Roman saying those words, the Samoan was still talking seemingly unaware of what he just said, the words coming out tangled with everything else he was saying, and they were said so easily that it made Dean think Roman told him those words all the time. Except he didn’t, Roman had never said them out loud and neither had Dean and it was all he could hear even with Roman waving a hand in front of his face, with a mild look of concern.

“Dean? Uce? You ok?” He asked and Dean wanted to smack him in the back of the head for not realizing what he just said, for just throwing the words out like that without giving Dean time to prepare. Mostly he wanted to say it back, because it was true. He was in love with Roman, he loved Roman like he never thought he was going to love anyone, and if he was being honest he didn’t even believe in love in the first place, at least not the kind of love that he felt for Roman. The kind of love that made his heart race and turned him into a sappy bastard (something he never thought possible), even if he denied it; the kind of love that made him think about a future; the kind of love that made him feel like he could do anything; the kind of love that made him feel like maybe, after everything he had been through, he could be happy. So he wanted, _needed_ , to say it back, but the moment had passed, Roman had been talking so fast that it would’ve made Dean feel awkward if he said them. And well he also felt a bit overwhelmed by it. Mostly he couldn’t really believe it, even when he knew Roman wouldn’t just say something like that if he didn’t mean it. It was just how he was, couldn’t entirely wrap his mind around the fact that someone like Roman could fall for him.

“Yeah, just thinking ‘bout what we’re gonna do to celebrate” He said, and tried to play it off by wiggling his eyebrows. Roman laughed at that, but Dean could see the concern still there, even so he didn’t comment on it anymore and they made their way to the locker rooms. Dean had to do his best to act like everything was normal.

*****

The second time it happened they were in their hotel room.

Roman became champion, which meant he had to do a lot more than before, like going to talk shows and doing more interviews, and it meant that they were going to see each other less. Dean was very happy about Roman being champ, but he couldn’t say the same for his tight schedule.

He was currently staring up at the ceiling in their hotel room, after finishing Raw he went straight back there, while Roman stayed behind to shoot some commercial for the Network. It was really late, but Dean couldn’t sleep. He ran both of his hands through his hair as the frustration started to set in. They were going to have an early flight the next morning and Dean didn’t want to have to travel all sleepy and zombie-like. He rolled to his side and snuggled the biggest pillow he could find, he closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep.

He woke up to the feeling of someone getting on the bed and placing a small kiss on the back of his neck, followed by Roman’s unmistakable voice murmuring “I love you so much baby boy”. He opened his eyes at that, blinking them rapidly and turned around in Roman’s arms to make sure he wasn’t dreaming or something.

“Hey,” Roman said in a soft voice, it made Dean feel warm.

“Hey” He replied back around a yawn.

“Sorry I woke you up” Roman apologized.

“It’s ok,” Dean said, even though now that he was awake he was probably going to have a hard time going back to sleep. “How was the thing,” He asked.

“It was ok. You know how it is” Roman replied.

Dean nodded in agreement.

“We should go to sleep. Gotta get up early tomorrow” Roman added kissing Dean’s lips softly. Dean nodded again and turned around while Roman turned the lights off. Once Roman laid back again, he positioned himself behind Dean so that he could hold him.

“Good night Dean, ” Roman said.

“Night Rome” Dean replied.

He closed his eyes and tried to sleep when he realized that he hadn’t said those words back again and he cursed himself internally for it.

*****

The third time it happened they were fighting.

They had just come back to their hotel room after an altercation at the bar they were at. Dean had gotten into a fight with someone and Roman had to step in, they both ended up being escorted out of the bar with black eyes that their bosses were surely not going to like.

“Why do you always do this?” Roman said, more exasperated than angry.

“I don’t always do this!” Dean said, trying to defend himself. It was true, he didn’t always do it, but he did know that sometimes he got into fights with complete strangers. It wasn’t like he wanted to start these brawls, some people just got to him sometimes.

“Well, you shouldn’t have to do it at any time!” Roman accused.

“‘S not my fault that people provoke me!” Dean nearly screamed, taking his jacket off and throwing it carelessly on the ground. Roman mumbled something Dean couldn’t quite understand before picking the jacket off the floor.

“What did you say?” Dean asked. He was really getting annoyed.

“People provoke you? Really? Can’t you just ignore them!” Roman shouted.

It wasn’t always that Roman shouted at Dean, most often than not it was Dean the one that yelled and it made Dean feel a bit guilty about the whole situation, not that he was going to back down from it.

“I don’t have your damn patience!” Dean yelled back.

“I don’t want to have to pull you out of these fights Dean, you can get suspended or fired, or worse! Dean you could get hurt! I love you too much to let that happen to you. Don’t you get it?” Roman said in a desperate tone; a pleading look in his eyes. Dean understood then the real reason why Roman was so upset. And he felt those three words deeply inside his chest. He walked closer to the Samoan and took his face between his hands, making Roman look him in the eye.

“You overprotective idiot,” He said shaking his head. He kissed Roman slowly, softly, trying to calm him down, let him know that he was ok. Roman put his hands on Dean’s hips bringing him closer. After a few seconds, Dean ended the kiss and added, “You worry too much Rome, you know you don’t have to do that right?”.

“What? Worry about you? Take care of you?” Roman responded.

“Have you met me?” Dean sighed, “I can take care of me. I need you to take care of you” He said gently.

“Aren’t we supposed to take care of each other?” Roman questioned.

“Well yeah, but you need to worry less. I’m a big boy I can handle myself.” Dean replied. He was trying to lighten up the mood. Now days it was rare for him and Roman to have a fight and the less they had them the better. He hated fighting with Roman, especially about stupid things like a bar fight.

Roman sighed then but instead of saying anything else he started to kiss Dean, he walked until he let himself drop on the bed, bringing Dean with him, and they made out for a while before going to sleep.

At 3 in the morning, when Roman was fast asleep and Dean couldn’t quite get there yet, it hit Dean that maybe he wasn’t destined to say those 3 words back.

*****

The fourth time it happened they were talking on the phone.

Being on different tours sucked. Not having Roman by his side everyday made him feel uneasy. Dean wasn’t the kind of person who relied on others for anything; he’d been doing things alone his whole life, that is until he met Roman. It wasn’t that he couldn’t live without Roman, it was more that he missed him and wanted to be in his lover's arms, and kiss him, and hear his voice, and see his smile; even if it sounded corny, he couldn’t bring himself to care, he just knew that he liked being with Roman.

He had just gotten out of the shower when his phone started ringing, he immediately knew it was Roman.

“Hi Ro, ” Dean said as he answered it.

“Hi baby how are you?” Roman replied; he sounded tired.

“Good. Just got out of the shower” Dean said as he threw himself on the bed. “What about you? You sound tired” Dean asked.

“I _feel_ tired” Roman answered chuckling a bit.

“Then you should’ve gone to sleep instead of calling me,” Dean said.

“Hey now, you know I can’t go to sleep without hearing your beautiful voice” Roman replied and Dean could practically hear the smile in his voice.

“Want me to sing you a lullaby or something?” Dean responded, he heard Roman laugh and in return he laughed too. Roman’s laugh turned into a yawn and Dean shook his head even though Roman couldn’t see it.

“Go to sleep Ro,” Dean said.“I will,” Roman said, but he didn’t end the call. Dean considered ending the call himself when Roman spoke again. “I just miss you,” He said.

“I will,” Roman said, but he didn’t end the call. Dean considered ending the call himself when Roman spoke again. “I just miss you,” He said.

“It’s only for a week, then we’ll see each other” Dean told Roman, even though he was missing the other man too.

“A week too long” was Roman’s stubborn reply.

“Yeah well what can we do huh?” Dean said. And then heard another yawn. “Come on Ro, I’ll call you in the morning. I’m also tired you know?”

“Fine, fine. I’ll go to sleep” Roman said.

“Good night Ro” Dean replied.

“I love you, I can’t wait to see you” Dean heard and before he could answer the line went dead. He sighed and almost threw the phone to the ground in frustration.

*****

The fifth time it happened, and Dean would lie about keeping count of it, he almost said it back.

They were in the locker room. Roman was getting ready for his match while Dean was gathering his stuff, his match had been the first one so he was pretty much ready to leave.

Roman was doing some push ups, and throwing some punches to the air. He had his hair up in a bun then he released it to pour some water on it and Dean would totally deny how hard he was getting from just looking at his man. Roman seemed to catch on to that though and he smirked at Dean. Dean flipped him off and Roman laughed at him for it. He threw the empty water bottle in a trashcan and walked towards Dean who had finally finished picking up his things.

“Don’t worry baby” Roman said as he pulled Dean close to him by the waist. “I’ll take care of you when we get to the hotel,” He whispered in Dean's ear while his hands settled on Dean’s hips. He started to kiss Dean’s neck and Dean held onto Roman’s shoulders tightly.

“You better… _fuck_ ” Dean said and he would’ve said more if it wasn’t for Roman’s talented mouth on his neck, or Roman’s hands going from his hips to his ass. He moaned a little bit too loud, not caring if anyone heard him.

“Oh you can be sure” Roman said between kissing Dean’s neck, and lips. Dean started to rub his hard dick on Roman’s growing hardness, clearly getting impatient. Roman stopped kissing him and tried to stop Dean’s grinding. “You gotta wait though. Can’t do anything here” Dean shot him an annoyed look that made Roman chuckle. Dean fisted his hands on Roman’s vest and pulled him close to give the Samoan a long heated kiss. When Dean pulled back Roman’s lips were wet and red and he wanted to keep kissing him.

“God I love you so much,” Roman said and pulled Dean in for another passionate kiss.

Unfortunately for Dean there was a knock on the door. They broke apart reluctantly and someone from the crew popped his head in and told Roman it was almost time for his match.

Roman nodded at the guy and gave Dean a small kiss, “Duty calls” He said and grabbed his title. “I’ll see you when I get back” he added. Dean nodded and with that Roman left.

Once he knew Roman was out of sight he threw a punch to one of his bags,frustration pouring out of him. Ever since that first time Roman accidentally said those three words Dean had been determined to say them back, but each time he found some sort of obstacle. He knew he didn’t have to wait for Roman to say it first, but talking about his feelings, or admitting to being in love wasn’t Dean’s strong suit. So he waited and now Roman had said it so many times without him saying it back that he was getting worried Roman was going to think that Dean didn’t feel the same way. He punched his bag again and sat down to wait for Roman.

*****

The drive back to the hotel was made in silence. Roman was driving even though he had just gotten out of a match and Dean had had time to rest. Dean was still feeling frustrated and a little angry at himself and he knew Roman had picked up on his sour mood. Roman being the wonderful boyfriend that he was, and knowing Dean so well, didn’t even ask questions when he made it back to the locker room after his match. One look at Dean told him everything he needed to know and, after telling Dean that he was going to take a shower and then they could leave, they did just that.

Once inside their hotel room Dean practically threw himself on top of Roman. He kissed the Samoan fervently, with a passion that he hoped would communicate everything he was feeling; everything he didn’t dare to say out loud, at least not yet. Roman’s hands found a home at his waist while he tugged at Roman’s hair band to pull his hair free, running his fingers through it. After a while his lungs needed the oxygen, but he didn’t want to stop the kiss. It was Roman who pulled back, licking his swollen lips.

“Damn I didn’t know this was what had you in a bad mood,” Roman said as he dumped his bag on the floor, where Dean’s own bag rested. “And you’re the one that said it was only a week,” He said chuckling.

“Shut up” Dean countered, and continued his assault on Roman’s mouth, this time he started to take off his jacket and pull on Roman’s hoodie at the same time. The Samoan picked him up, and Dean would’ve say something about it if he wasn’t so busy trying to take his clothes off. He was dumped on the bed as Roman took off his hoodie and shirt at the same time. Dean would be lying if he said that the sight didn’t take his breath away, just like the first time. He took off his own shirt and pulled Roman close to him. He knew he was being more eager than he had ever been, but this was the only way he knew how to let Roman know exactly how he felt.

Feeling Roman’s body on top of him was a pleasure he never thought he would get to enjoy, but he was so thankful that he did. As the other man’s hands traveled over his body and his lips left bites and kisses all over him, Dean decided that it was one of the best feelings he had ever experienced. His own hands tried to touch as much of Roman as possible; he closed his eyes as Roman took off his jeans, and opened them with a groan when he felt his lover’s hand rubbing at his member. Dean’s hands idly tried to unbutton Roman’s jeans but he found himself clutching the fabric instead when the Samoan’s hand grasped his cock. A broken sound resembling a moan left his lips when Roman’s hand sped up. His boxers were thrown carelessly on the floor and he was left naked under his lover. He looked at Roman then, at Roman’s eyes practically _devouring_ him, at Roman’s hands stroking him, and he would’ve said _those words_ if he could talk. But he was having a hard time forming coherent thoughts, hell he was having a hard time _breathing_ , especially after Roman started sucking on the tip of his cock. Another broken moan left his lips as Roman started to swallow more of his member, but before he did much the Samoan’s mouth left his cock. Dean had a protest ready on the tip of his tongue when he was turned around pretty roughly. He bit his lips and close his eyes as Roman’s mouth traveled from his neck down his spine until he reached his ass. He felt Roman’s beard scraping against his asscheeks and Roman’s tongue licking them. He moaned shamelessly when Roman finally started to lick at his entrance, big hands grasping each of his asscheecks harshly, and he knew he was going to end up really red and sore but he loved every second of it.

“Fuck. I love your ass” Roman said in between licking his ass and stroking his cock, and Dean wasn’t sure if he was going to last long enough.

“Wait wait wait…” Dean said breathlessly, Roman stopped immediately and Dean turned around, sitting up he noticed that Roman was naked now too and was curiously looking at him. “If you keep going I’m gonna cum before the fun even starts” he added. Roman laughed at that, the sound vibrating through him, Dean flipped him off and it only made Roman laugh harder. Dean crawled over to him, then slowly made Roman lay on the bed and climbed on top of him, kissing him ardently, with all the desire and love he felt. He stroked Roman’s hard cock as he left hickeys on his neck. He sat up and took Roman’s hand, and looking him in the eye started to lick his fingers thoroughly, then he took Roman’s hand and positioned it at his entrance and Roman wasted no time in using them.

He was panting and moaning as Roman’s fingers stretched him open, his hand on Roman’s cock had stopped moving and he seemed to only be able to kiss the other man while he got fucked by his fingers. Soon he felt the familiar cold of the lube and the head of Roman’s hard cock at his entrance.

Their moans filled the room as Dean bounced on Roman’s hardness, his hands on Roman’s chest and his head thrown back as he lost himself in the pleasure. He felt a slap on his ass and moaned even louder.

“Fuck... _More_...Fuck” He said and Roman complied, spanking him over and over and Dean felt himself closer and closer to his climax.

Roman grabbed him then, manhandling him to lay on his back and thrusting even harder. Roman lowered his head to kiss Dean. Dean’s hands got lost between Roman’s long hair and his moans were swallowed by Roman’s mouth. When the kiss stopped and Roman sat up again, he looked at Dean in the eye, and Dean felt like Roman could see his soul, if that was even possible. He slowed down his thrusts, bent down and started sucking on Dean’s neck as he grabbed Dean’s cock and stroked it again, he then sped up his thrusts.

“I love you” Roman whispered, and it made Dean _cum_ , his seed landing on both his and Roman’s stomach.

“I love you too,” Dean said gasping for air. “I love you _so fucking much_ ”

After a couple of thrusts Roman was cumming too, and he was wearing the biggest, brightest smile Dean had ever seen. He smiled at him too and they made out on the bed, not even caring about the mess they were in.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and tell me what you thought! :D Find me on Tumblr @ [](http://ageofambreigns.tumblr.com>ageofambreigns</a>)


End file.
